Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 2\dfrac{4}{5} \times 2\dfrac{1}{4} $
Explanation: $ = \dfrac{14}{5} \times \dfrac{9}{4}$ $ = \dfrac{14 \times 9}{5 \times 4}$ $ = \dfrac{126}{20}$ $ = \dfrac{63}{10}$ $ = 6 \dfrac{3}{10}$